And you transform into a picture Inside of me
by Math'L
Summary: TRADUCTION "Je … je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je t'appelles. Je ne pense même pas que tu aie gardé ce numéro, mais j'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Et d'une certaine manière, ta voix m'a manqué." [Sterek]


**Disclaimer :** **Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis. Cette histoire appartient à NeUmA.S.J qui m'a très aimablement permise de la traduire pour vous la transmettre ! Elle s'appelle** **And you transform into a picture Inside of me** **et a été postée sur FF !**

 **Note :** **Bonsoiiir ! Il semble que j'ai pris goût à la traduction puisque j'ai été exprès faire un tour dans les OS récemment postés en anglais pour voir si une me plaisais et serait susceptible de vous plaire. Peut-être que cet OS n'est pas le plus original mais je l'ai trouvé d'une profonde délicatesse. (vous me direz à la fin si je suis la seule à l'avoir ressenti comme ça. Après, c'est peut-être dû à la langue anglaise. Ou à moi ! ^^) Ne vous en faites pas, je n'arrête pas d'écrire. J'ai commencé 2 Sterek aujourd'hui ! Faut que je trouve le temps de les finir ! (sûrement en cours, là où je les ai commencés, mais chuuuuut !)**

 **En espérant que ça vous plaise !**

« Je … je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je t'appelles. Je ne pense même pas que tu aies gardé ce numéro, mais j'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Et d'une certaine manière, ta voix m'a manqué. J'ai tué quelqu'un, Derek, et je ne l'ai dit à personne. Peux-tu imaginer ça ? Comment Scott réagirait ? C'était de la légitime défense, mais est-ce que ça change quelque chose ? Il m'a attaqué alors que j'essayais de réparer la jeep. Je sais ce que tu dois penser. Tu m'as dit des centaines de fois que je devrais m'en débarrasser mais je ne peux pas. Tu sais que je ne peux pas. Il m'a attaqué, il y avait une sorte de ventouse, comme une bouche sur sa main et ça a mordu mon épaule. J'ai couru vers l'école et il m'a suivi jusqu'à la bibliothèque. C'est arrivé si vite que je ne pourrais pas l'expliquer. Un moment, j'escaladais les étagères, essayant de m'éloigner et l'instant d'après, il y avait une barre en fer au travers de son corps. Et je l'ai tenue, Derek, je l'ai tenue pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'échapper. J'ai vu la vie quitter ses yeux. J'ai regardé son dernier souffle quitter ses poumons … Il y a un nouveau gars et je peux te dire qu'il n'est pas quelqu'un de bien, mais Scott m'écoutera-t-il ? Maintenant, il m'a prouvé que j'avais raison. Il a tué quelqu'un devant moi et m'a fait du chantage pour que je ne le dise pas à Scott.

Je perds le contrôle, je me noie et il n'y a personne pour m'aider.

On se bat contre ces Dread Doctors et le docteur Valack a écrit un livre sur eux. En théorie, lire le livre ferait se souvenir de les avoir vus mais ce n'est pas ce qui arrive. » Stiles prend une profonde inspiration, un nouveau flot de larmes coulant sur son visage. « Aujourd'hui, j'ai vu ma mère. Je ne peux pas en dire plus sur ça. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme quand j'ai besoin de la revoir pour me rappeler que j'empoisonne tout autour de moi. Je me rappelle d'elle, se tenant sur le toit de l'hôpital. J'ai vu mon père essayer de la convaincre que je n'essayais de pas la tuer. Mais, et si c'était le cas ? J'aurais pu l'aider tellement plus Derek. Je ne pouvais pas rester à la maison. J'ai vu à quel point le fait que je sois là, à l'hôpital, la blessait, mais j'ai continué de venir. J'ai continué de lui tenir la main. Est-ce qu'elle aurait vécu plus longtemps si j'étais resté loin ?

Stiles prend une profonde respiration. L'air froid de la nuit frappe sa figure et il pense à toutes les fois où lui et Derek se sont assis sur ce balcon après que tout devienne de la merde et qu'ils devaient s'occuper de quelques merdes que Scott avaient laissées trainées. Il peut sentir les larmes ruisseler sur ses joues. « Je suis au loft. Assis sur le balcon et regardant les étoiles. Apparemment, je peux pas m'empêcher de trembler, mes épaules me font mal et je veux juste que tout ça s'arrête. Tu es la seule personne saine d'esprit que je connaisse. Quitter cette putain de ville a été la meilleure chose que tu pouvais faire. Je t'ai toujours dis de partir. Je souhaiterai juste que tu ne m'aies pas laissé ici. » A l'horizon, le ciel commence à s'éclairer, le soleil donne ses premiers rayons de lumières. « Mais si j'étais parti avec toi, j'aurais probablement tout ruiné. Je me sens si seul, Derek, je ne peux plus le supporter. » Stiles rentre et s'assoit sur le lit. « Je pense que je vais rester là un peu. Personne ne pensera à venir me chercher ici. D'ailleurs, merci de m'avoir laissé la clef. Je vais essayer de dormir un peu maintenant … »

Stiles se couche sur le lit, sa main serre l'oreiller et ses yeux regardent le ciel. Il ne sent pas ses yeux se fermer doucement. Ses rêves sont un mélange de toutes les merdes qui se passent en ce moment. Il peut voir le corps de Derek sur le sol de Mexico. Les Dread Doctors. Il se sent piégé dans son propre corps pendant que le nogitsune plante une épée à travers Scott. La main de Malia touche son corps, ses bouts de doigts laissant une trainée de chair de poule sur sa peau. Il sent l'excitation de la première fois et le regret. Lydia est sur le sol, son ventre saignant. Il voit le sang, trop de sang. Tout devient noir et il voit sa mère. Elle lui crie dessus, ses mains dures contre son corps alors qu'elle le frappe, l'accusant de vouloir la tuer.

« Stiles ? Réveille-toi. Réveille-toi, Stiles ! » Dans ses rêves, Stiles crie qu'il ne veut pas tuer sa mère, il supplie son père de l'aider, de lui expliquer qu'il veut juste pour elle le meilleur, qu'il veut juste que sa mère aille mieux et rentre à la maison et l'aime comme avant. « S'il te plait, Stiles, s'il te plait, réveille-toi. C'est juste un rêve, reviens ! Réveille-toi. »

Cette voix dans sa tête le supplie de se réveiller mais il ne peut pas, il ne peut pas quitter sa mère encore, il doit lui faire comprendre qu'il ne veut pas la tuer. Il DOIT lui faire comprendre qu'il l'aime, qu'il veut juste qu'elle aille bien, pour être heureux à nouveau. Il sent quelque chose le déplacer, mais ses pieds sont toujours sur le sol et il ne comprend pas comment il peut bouger.

La voix arrête de supplier et commence à chanter, la mélodie permet à Stiles de se reprendre, son corps se relaxe et tout autour de lui devient une lueur brumeuse, puis, tout s'estompe autour de lui pour devenir des ténèbres merveilleuses.

Le corps de Stiles se détend contre celui de Derek. Derek arrête de changer et le regarde, attendant quelque chose, un signe que Stiles se réveille. « N'arrête pas de chanter, s'il te plait, n'arrête pas. Ca garde l'obscurité loin ». Derek ne sourcille même pas avant de se remettre à chanter.

Viveme sin miedo ahora

Que sea una vida o sea una hora

No me dejes libre aquí desnudo

Mi nuevo espacio que ahora es tu, yo te ruego

Viveme sin más vergüenza

Aunque este todo el mundo en contra

Deja la apariencia y toma el sentido

Y siente lo que llevo dentro

Y te transformas en un cuadro

Dentro de mí

Que cubre mis paredes blancas y cansadas

Stiles bouge pour que son corps soit plus près de celui de Derek. Sa main touche de la peau et son nez ne s'emplit de rien d'autre que de l'odeur de Derek. Un mélange de cuir, de bois et de quelque chose de spécial. Sans ouvrir les yeux, Stiles se blottit contre Derek, essayant de se fondre dans son odeur, sa chaleur. « Tu as une jolie voix … » Sa voix semble rauque à ses oreilles. « C'était quoi, la chanson que tu chantais ? »

Derek frotte sa joue contre la tête de Stiles avant de répondre. « C'est une chanson de Laura Pausini. Laura adorait la musique espagnole et trouvait toujours amusant qu'elles aient le même prénom. C'est la seule chanson que j'ai apprise. »

« Ça parle de quoi ? »

« C'est à propos d'être avec quelqu'un. Tomber amoureux et faire face au monde. C'est à propos de soutenir celui que tu aimes et d'être soutenu par lui. » Stiles ouvre les yeux, se sentant finalement assez brave pour le faire. « Comment tu te sens ? »

« Comme de la merde. Putain, je hais les cauchemars. » Bougeant un peu, sans perdre le contact avec Derek, Stiles s'installe plus confortablement et finalement, remarque qu'il ne touche que de la peau. « Heu, Derek ? Pourquoi es-tu nu ? »

Les joues de Derek rougissent, et Stiles prend une seconde pour noter que le rougissement s'étend sur le corps de Derek. « Quand j'ai entendu ton message, je suis devenu un peu cinglé. Je me suis changé en loup et j'ai couru jusqu'ici. J'ai même pas pensé à prendre des vêtements. »

« Merci, Derek, merci pour être revenu. » Derek serra Stiles plus fort contre lui, la respiration de Stiles contre son oreille.

« Je reviendrais toujours pour toi. »

 **Voilà pour cette histoire ! N'hésitez pas à commenter (aussi pour que NeUmA.S.J puisse voir si son histoire est appréciée dans notre langue aussi !)**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine !**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


End file.
